


The Eternal Flames of War

by Saffron465



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron465/pseuds/Saffron465
Summary: Byleth never expected to be torn away from her life as a wandering mercenary, nor did she expect to become a professor at Garreg Mach Monastery. / FE3H storyline, Blue Lions Route, f!BylethxDimitri
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 8





	1. An Inevitable Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, my name is Saffron! I'm so excited to be writing for this fandom, as this is one of my most favorite games. Please leave a review of what you think! Thanks so much, have a great day : )  
> ~Saffron465

An Inevitable Encounter

_The sound of pounding footsteps and falling rain is all that can be heard. Thousands rush to the center of the battlefield, some on foot and some soaring above the clouds on the backs of magnificent beasts. Both sides meet in the middle with a clash that rattles the heavens, weapons crashing against each other. A once peaceful world is now full of endless bloodshed, death, and tragedy._

_However, in the midst of all the horror, a flaming sword cuts through the battle, and in its path, a man stands alone, his golden eyes alight with an unknown fire. Soldiers flock towards him, eager for more death, more killing, and in their minds, victory, but this man has no intention of picking off meager soldiers, and instead rushes towards a woman who glares from the shadows. He lunges at her, grinning as the promise of bloodshed fills his mind. As her bodyguards fall around her, someone shouts her name: "Lady Seiros!" It is all she can hear besides the beating of her heart and the strangled cries of falling soldiers. She faces her enemy with a coldness that he cannot match._

_And as the sun comes out from behind the grey clouds, bathing her face in a golden glow, she draws her sword and approaches him. He pushes her back with a force stronger than many, but she counters and gains momentum, striking over and over again. He does not give in, however, and his blade morphs into a whip, lashing out at her, barely missing her stomach. As his whip comes out again, she lets it hook around her sword and throws both weapons as far away from them as she can get. They face each other, weaponless, matching each other's resolve and hatred. But he was never educated in hand to hand combat, and she strikes him, causing his large body to fall in the mud. As he tries once more to stand, she kneels and holds a dagger to his throat, and speaks._

" _Tell me, Nemesis. Do you recall the red canyon?" His eyes widen in horror as her blade plunges down into his chest, again and again and again. "You'll die for that! Die! Die!" She pauses, gasping for air, anger raging inside of her. "You took everything that I loved." Her shouts grow quieter, softer, more desperate than angry. Her soldiers cheer around her, celebrating her victory. But she does not smile. She only looks towards the rising sun and the fading storm clouds, lifting up her enemy's weapon. She cradles it close to her, whispering only for herself. "He's gone now, Mother. He's gone."_

_The image fades away, revealing a young girl sleeping in a throne far too large for her tiny frame. However, she rubs her eyes and slowly sits up, gazing at a young woman standing in front of her. She leans forward._

" _Oh, my. What could've brought you here?" the girl says, and the young woman is confused, scanning the space for any clue to where she is. Finally her eyes focus on the small girl. "I wonder how you got in here."_

" _I-"_

_The girl does not allow her a chance to speak._

" _It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed. Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you." She gestures for her to come forward, and she does so warily. The girl atop the throne says nothing, only stares at her dark blue hair and armor. "I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you anyway?" The young woman blinks slowly, still attempting to figure out where in the world she is. Once she finally registers that she was asked a question, she answers softly._

" _I… I am a mortal."_

" _Do speak up, girl. If you are mortal, then you must have a name of sorts. Go on."_

" _My name is Byleth Eisner."_

" _Hm. I shall never grow accustomed to the sound of human names," the girl says with a giggle. Byleth merely frowns. "You must possess a day of birth, as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world?"_ " _The second day of the Pegasus moon. Can I ask where I am?" Byleth looks around again, frantically searching for a way out._

_The girl shakes her head, eyes widening with excitement._

" _Well, wonders never cease! It seems we share our day of birth! How strange…" she trails off, lost in thought. Byleth shivers. "It all feels so… familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap… It is almost time to… begin…" The girl falls asleep once more, her head resting in her hands. The world wavers slightly, the blackness surrounding them swiftly shifting to a bright white-_

Byleth awoke with a start, her head pounding. _What in the world?_ Suddenly, her surroundings became clear, and she realized it was only a dream. _But it was so strange. It has to mean something._

"Hey, time to wake up." Jeralt's voice traveled up the stairs and pulled her out of her thoughts. She quickly dressed and left her room in search of her father, and once she found him, he smiled. The moonlight filtered through the windows, casting the room in an eerie glow. "Were you having that dream again?" Byleth nodded, pulling on her boots and cloak.

"The war… the death… Does it mean something?"

"Massive armies clashing on a vast field, right? There hasn't been a battle like that in over three centuries…" He trailed off dreamily, and Byleth stood up. "In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed." she nodded, grabbing her sword from its resting place and sliding it into the sheath on her hip. He watched her prepare silently, a grim expression on his face. "Time to get moving. Our next job is in the kingdom. It's pretty far, so we should get going now if we want to arrive by morning."

"Of course," Byleth replied, nodding. She pulled open the door only to find the rest of the mercenaries waiting for them. "Hm? Father, everyone is already waiting for us outside…" One of the men stepped forward, speaking quickly, his face twisted into an expression of worry.

"Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed!" The man catches his breath. "There are three people who would like to talk to you. And bandits on the way, sir!"

Jeralt and Byleth followed the mercenaries to the clearing where three people stood, one girl and two boys. They looked nearly the same age as Byleth. The three looked around nervously, but the boy clad in blue was the first to speak. He bowed respectfully, and Byleth watched him curiously.

"Please forgive our intrusion, sir. We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire." Jeralt merely shook his head, annoyance filling his eyes.

"What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?"

"We are being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope-" He winced as the sound of the bandits grew closer. "That you will be so kind as to lend your support." His pale blue eyes were filled with hope, and Byleth nodded before her father could reject them. The boy beamed, but Jeralt was not happy.

"Are you positive they're bandits?"

"Yes. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp." Now it was the girl with long white hair who spoke.

"We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered. They're after our lives…not to mention our gold." The boy in the yellow gave them a slow smile, despite the seriousness of his words.

Jeralt snorted. "I'm impressed you're all staying so calm considering the situation. I-" his smile faded into a look of recognition. "Wait, that uniform…" Before he could finish his thought, one of the mercenaries rushed up to them.

"The bandits! They're right outside the village gates. Damn, there are a lot of them…" Jeralt glared at the three young adults.

"Guess they followed you all the way here. We can't abandon this village now." He looked down at Byleth, and she nodded to him.

"Let's go. I'm ready."


	2. A Skirmish at Dawn

A Skirmish at Dawn

The mercenaries rushed towards the village gates, cursing at the number of bandits approaching. Byleth mustered her courage and drew forth her sword.

"Take down the front first, it should take the wind out of their sails!" Jeralt's voice boomed over the crowd of fighters. The mercenaries roared their battle cries and charged, but as Byleth followed suit, she felt her father's hand on her shoulder. "Byleth, I need you to protect them." He gestured to the three who had spoken to them moments before.

"But I can help take out the front lines! Please, just-"

"Byleth, I have to go join my men. Please, can you do this for me? You know I can't stand those kids." A small smile graced her father's face, and she nodded begrudgingly.

"Fine," she said reluctantly, and he clapped her on the shoulder and mounted his grey horse, riding away to fight. She was left alone, standing in the back with the three who supposedly couldn't defend themselves. They were talking amongst each other when Byleth approached them.

"Thank you again for your kindness. I can only hope to repay you someday." The blond boy smiled at her, but the brown-haired one punched his shoulder.

"Now is the time for battle, Dimitri, not chatting with ladies. I'm Claude, by the way." he winked at Byleth. She merely nodded at them.

"Fight now, talk later, boys," the girl in red replied, dashing past them and charging into battle.

"Wait, I'm supposed to…" Byleth cursed her stupidity and raced after the three, desperately trying to spare them from getting impaled on a bandit's spear.

After several long minutes of fighting back to back, Byleth shouted to the three, "We have to advance while protecting ourselves from the enemy! We can use the forest as cover!" They nodded and sprinted across the battlefield towards the cluster of trees as per Byleth's request. As they knelt among the leaves, she could feel an enemy's presence nearby. She held a finger to her lips to silence the threes' useless chatter. _It's as if they've never fought before. But that can't be, they all have weapons. Where did they come from? Who are these people?_

"There's the bandit leader there," the girl in red spoke, pointing at the clearing in front of them. It was out of the protection of the forest, leaving them open and vulnerable to attacks. But it was their only option unless they wanted to retreat.

"Alright, here's the plan. We should all approach at the same time and surround him so he can't flee. Then we can take him down together." Jeralt had never allowed Byleth to command the mercenaries, nor had she wanted to, but she figured now was as good a time as any to try it out for herself. She had listened to her father's plans, tactics, and had trained with a sword all her life, and she was confident she would be able to pull through.

"Sounds like a good plan." Claude mindlessly twirled his bow in his hand, completely nonchalant about the fact he was about to go and take down an enemy commander.

Dimitri merely nodded nervously. "I'll follow wherever you lead," he replied.

They emerged from the trees slowly and quietly, watching each other's movements carefully. The bandit leader stood, discussing plans to attack the village with another bandit. Byleth watched Claude ready an arrow and aim it directly at the man's throat. He took a deep breath and readied himself. Once everyone was in position, Byleth raised her hand slightly, and Claude let the arrow fly. The man fell to the ground, dead. The bandit leader looked up, his eyes alight with rage. Then his face changed into a smile and he spoke, his voice rough and ragged.

"Come on out, little mercenaries. I didn't think the likes of you would be hiding out in a village like this, but I guess you learn something new every day." He laughed, the sound echoing through the night. On Byleth's right, the girl in red bristled, anger filling her eyes at the taunts. Before Byleth could shout, the girl leapt from the trees, bringing her axe down in a wild arc towards the bandit leader. It struck him, but merely glanced off of his armor, causing him to fall to the ground. The axe flew from her hands, landing a few feet behind the bandit leader. The girl grinned, assuming the battle was done. But the bandit leader quickly righted himself and stood up, rushing towards her with a ferocious growl. He took her axe from its place on the rocky ground and charged. All the girl had left was a dagger, and she stumbled back in fear. She looked up in surprise as Byleth rushed towards her, shielding the girl with her body. She pushed the girl back and felt the axe tear into her, crying out as everything disappeared.

Byleth's eyes opened slowly. She felt the ghost of pain on her back and stood up. The world around her was dark, and as she looked around, a voice echoed around her.

"Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?" Byleth whirled around and saw a large throne cast in an eerie green glow. Atop it sat the small girl from her dream with an angry look on her face. "It's like you're _trying_ to get me killed, you fool!" the anger surrounded her for a moment, and then she sighed. "Well, it's fine. After all, if you don't know the value of your own life, you're not going to protect it very well, are you?" Byleth narrowed her eyes angrily.

"You don't know what happened, If I hadn't-"

"Of course you won't protect yourself." she clapped her hands together and smiled. "Then I guess it's up to me to guide you from now on. Right?" Byleth stared at the girl, wondering if she was insane. _Is she even real? No, of course not. I'm dead._ The girl stood up and walked towards Byleth. "You can call me Sothis. But I'm also known as 'The Beginning'."


	3. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you're all enjoying my story so far! Please leave a review of what you think : ) Thanks so much for reading!  
> ~Saffron

The Beginning

Sothis seemed delighted with herself that she remembered her name. Byleth just watched her sit back down on her throne, trying to convince herself that she was just dreaming.

"My name is Sothis. And I am also called The Beginning. But who once called me that?" _She is completely insane._

"What are you talking about?" Byleth said, confused. _I just want to go home, back before all of this happened._

"I was not able to recall my name until just now. And just like that, it came to me. How odd." She looked so sincere that Byleth felt a laugh bubble up inside her. She quickly hid it, however, but Sothis noticed. "That look upon your face… Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?" Sothis' face was twisted into a furious expression, her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed. "That _child_ just saved your life! And what does that make you?"

Byleth stared unblinkingly at the flustered girl standing in front of her, for she looked so much like a child. It was only expected that she would plead to be thought of differently. "I am no child."

"Such arrogance. You look the part, but are you truly an adult?" she sighed. "You threw yourself before an axe to save just one young girl." Sothis crossed her arms, her angry expression remaining. Byleth's smile disappeared as she realized the reality of the situation. _I am going to die. I am already dead. What have I done?_

"I… I wanted to… I…"

"However, all is well. I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened."

"You stopped time?" _What in the world is this place, and why do I keep coming here?_

"Yes. Now stop gaping at me like a fish. I deemed you worth saving, and so I stepped in. Though it is only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that?" Sothis marveled at her own power.

"What will happen when time resumes?" Byleth tried to push the tremor of fear in her voice away.

"When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh and you will surely meet your end." While she spoke, Byleth sucked in a breath. _There is no way out. I'm dead._ "How rude of you to drag me into this!"

"I-"

"Hush. Now what to do…"

"Sothis, you must turn back the hands of time. That is the only way." Byleth was unsure of her own outlandish suggestion, but Sothis seemed to light up.

"Of course! I must turn back time!" A circle of strange white light appeared in front of her, slowly turning clockwise. Byleth studied the strange symbols, watching the flickering light dance across Sothis' face. "I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome, you know." She smiled, and Byleth pursed her lips, looking curiously at her. "I cannot wind time back too far, but all is well. You are now aware of what's to come, which means you can protect yourself this time." In the middle of the turning circle, a complicated pattern of curved lines seemed to beckon to Byleth, pulling her deeper into this strange void. "Now go… Yes, you who bears the flame within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek."

"Thank you Sothis, I am in your debt."

"Yes, yes. Now go!" As soon as she spoke, the blackness changed into a swirling pattern of blue and purple, causing Byleth to disappear, a whirling mass of shattered moments, time itself falling to pieces…

And there Byleth stood, back in the real world, her feet firmly planted on the ground, hidden between the trees. She saw the girl in red laughing at the bandit leader while her axe lay a few feet away. But the bandit leader quickly righted himself and stood up, rushing towards her with a ferocious growl. He took her axe from its place on the rocky ground and charged. All the girl had left was a dagger, and she stumbled back in fear. She looked up in surprise as Byleth rushed towards her, shielding the girl with her body. But this time, Byleth was ready. She drew her sword, and as the bandit leader charged forward, she quickly blocked the attack, sending the axe flying once more. The bandit leader fell to the ground again, clearly giving up on the fight.

"Hey, over here!" Byleth whirled around to find Dimitri and Claude behind her. The girl in red gaped at Byleth, fear still showing in her shuddering gasps for air. But before the four could talk about what happened, Jeralt rode up on his silver mare.

"Hey, Byleth… did you just…" he examined the fallen bandit leader. Byleth nodded, smiling ever so slightly. However, someone trailed behind her father. It was another man in armor, except his was polished white and silver. He wore an ivory cape embroidered with a strange pattern, this one resembling a peacock's feather. His face was angry, flushed red, and panting from running.

"The Knights of Seiros will cut you down for terrorizing our students!" He shouted something to his men, and they went off, running to capture the remaining bandits.

"Can't you see that Byleth just saved your students' lives?" Jeralt stared at the man with distaste, his lips curled into a frown.

The man looked the three up and down. "It seems… that the students are unharmed." He looked up at Byleth's father, and a flicker of recognition went across his face. "Jeralt?" Jeralt stared at him in surprise, and then the same recognition fluttered through his eyes.

"Ugh, why him?"

"Captain Jeralt, it really is you! Goodness, it's been ages. Don't you recognize me? It's Alois, your old right-hand man!" he paused. "Well, that's how I always thought of myself, anyways…" he muttered. "It must have been twenty years ago that you went missing without a trace. I always knew you were still alive." Byleth looked at her father, completely confused. _What does he mean, Captain Jeralt? Impossible._

"You haven't changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that 'captain' nonsense. I'm not your captain anymore." he sighed. "These days I'm just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Goodbye, old friend." He turned to leave, but Alois stopped him with a hand on Jeralt's shoulder.

"That is not how this ends, captain! I insist that you return to the monastery with me!"

"Garreg Mach Monastery…" Jeralt pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose this was inevitable…" To Byleth's surprise, Alois turned to her.

"And how about you, kid? Are you the Captain's child?"

"That is correct." Byleth drew slightly closer to Jeralt for support.

"Yes, yes. I see him in you. Well, how about you? I'd love for you to see the monastery as well as your father. You'll join me, won't you?" His eyes held so much hope that Byleth looked to her father, then nodded. She couldn't let this man down. _And he supposedly knows my father. 'Captain Jeralt'. I want to know where this all leads._ Jeralt sighed.

"What's troubling you, Captain? You aren't about to run off again, are you?"

"Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros." His voice now held a darker tone, and his face was ashen. Even so, Jeralt followed Alois as they walked away, leaving Byleth standing alone.

"The Knights of Seiros… They do seem rather skilled." Sothis' voice echoed in her head, startling her and causing her to jump. She looked around frantically, trying to spot the girl. "Ah, it seems your presence is required. Get going!" Byleth glowered. _Already ordering me around. I can't believe this._ "I heard that," Sothis said in response to Byleth's thoughts. Sure enough, she saw the girl in red beckoning her to join them, and Byleth followed.

Byleth joined the group of the three students.

"I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question. You are clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father… that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros, often praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?" The girl in red turned to stare at her, and Byleth shook her head in confusion.

"I didn't know he was of such importance. Who are… the Knights of Seiros?"

"You haven't heard of the Knights of Seiros?" the girl demanded, and all three of them looked aghast. "They are the most famous order of knights in all of Fodlan!"

"Hey, stop bombarding her with useless facts, Edelgard," Claude replied, interrupting the girl Byleth now knew as Edelgard. He turned to Byleth, his warm green eyes searching her face. "You _are_ coming with us to the monastery, right? Of course you are. I'd love to chat with you while we travel," he said with a wink. "Oh, and I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery." His face was full of pride while he explained.

"If you three were at the monastery, then how come the bandits came? Weren't you all surrounded by knights?"

"We were doing some training exercises in the forest when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it," he said, showing Byleth the shallow cut on his arm while laughing.

"That would be because you ran off, Claude," Edelgard replied, her eyes narrowing. Byleth wasn't sure if she was joking, or being serious.

"Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn't followed me and ruined everything." he put his head in his hands in mock disappointment. "Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous."

"Ah, so that's what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all." Dimitri smiled.

"His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words." Edelgard sneered at Dimitri, causing him to glare at her.

"You will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on."

As the two continued bickering, Claude turned to Byleth. "A royal debate between Their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one's ability to wield power." Byleth laughed softly. She was not used to this sort of kinship between people her age. All of the mercenaries were far older than her, and Jeralt was… Well, he was Jeralt. Not someone as easy to talk to as Claude, for example. He turned back towards the others. "Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smacks of naivete."

Edelgard whirled around, a furious expression on her face. "Me, naive! Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?"

Byleth smiled at their argument. Dimitri looked at her while Edelgard was focused on Claude. "Please, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment." His expression shifted to one of awe. "The way you held your ground against the bandit leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation." _Little does he know that I almost died…_ Byleth thought sheepishly. "It goes to show me that I have so much more to learn."

"Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire," Edelgard spoke up. "I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire's-"

"Halt, Edelgard. Allow me to finish my own proposition," Dmitri interjected. _There they go interrupting each other again._ "The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals like yourself." Byleth was caught by surprise.

"Trust me, I'm not that-"

"Please," Dimitri said, stopping her in her tracks. "Do consider returning to the Kingdom with me."

"Woah there! You two sure are hasty, trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really." Claude stepped in. "I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on the journey back to the monastery before begging for favors." He sighed, shaking his head. "However, it seems there's no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let's get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! My name is Saffron! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please leave a review of what you think! I love this game so much and I'm so excited to be writing for this fandom =)
> 
> ~Saffron465


End file.
